Enter, Ninigi the Wizard!
"Over the centuries, your ancestors have lived with only one purpose: To reach absolute Highness. The day will come when you will reach divinity, boy. For now, you must carve your own path until the heavens call upon you." The day was bright, but slight winds broke through the sunlight's heat, giving off just a little breeze for the Earth. The winds would stop then blow yet again, almost as if they were teasing each person that suffered from the heat. The large city of Rook was filled with life. The rays of the sun provided food and nourishment to the many plants and trees within the town. The small children played with each other in the streets of the town with little to no care in the world. It was the most beautiful day that they had witnessed all month. The was true indeed. In fact, throughout this entire month, there had been numerous thunderstorms. Storms that seemed they would never end, except for today. The birds sang their chirps aloud in the comfort of their nests and rooftops of the civilian's homes. On the roof of the largest building in the city sat a figure donning a white and brown jacket with their hood up masking their face from a distance. Everyone knew who this masked man was, but no one had a direct relation to him. The house. The hoodie. It was all known to one person and one person only — Ninigi. Slowly standing to his feet, the currents of the winds picked up pushing the boy's hoodie to the western direction. Jumping from on top of the large house, which would be quite clear at this point of being a mansion. As he landed on the ground he met a man dressed in a suit and tie. He looked about in his mid twenties, and had the overall appearance of a butler of the sorts. The man looked at Ninigi with a silent stare. Holding his hand out, the man awaited for Ninigi to grab a hold of it. Extending his own hand out, it met with the butler's. "I'll be leaving now, Sageru. I'll be sure to talk to the villagers while I have the chance right now." Shaking Sageru's hand, Ninigi turned his back in the opposing direction and began to make his way through the city. ---- The city streets, as Ninigi viewed them from his rooftop, where busy. Though, as he walked through the city, all activity suddenly stopped. With each steep he took a different civilian turn their head, it appeared as if Ninigi was the center of attention. While not paying attention to the villagers on the outside, deep down on the inside, Ninigi had a great burden on his shoulders. Reaching the exit sign of the city, Ninigi turned to face the entire city. "Hello the city of Rook. I know this is the first time you have all heard my voice. I know my isolation have given birth to various rumors in the city, but I am leaving the city. I know for my first time of freely opening my mouth, and me telling you all that I am leaving is ridiculous. Sageru will continue to run my parent's business in my absence and continue to provide for that city. It should't make a difference of who's running it anyway, but I can assure you the economy of the city will not crash. If you're wondering, I'm leaving to pursue my career as a wizard, and will have my magic reach the top billboards. As of now, I am now officially and opening a wizard. I'm not good at speeches so that is all." The entire city was left in awe. Civilians began to talk among each other about the matter than had just taken place. Ninigi turned his back to the city yet again and began to take off onto the nearby path. "Don't leave me, Ninigi!!" A soft voice shouted from the distance. Continuing to yell the voice got louder indicating that who ever it was had been closing the gap between the two.. and fast. Ninigi's instincts forced him to quickly throw his attention to whatever was in the air. Soaring trough the sky was a young girl. The two ponytails dangling from the sides of her head gave up exactly who she was. Free falling from the sky, Ninigi held his hands out catching the little girl. "Izayoi, stop can't be that reckless!" Placing her to the ground he began to dust her off. "And I wasn't going to leave you. I just had to get that speech over with." Izayoi paused. "Alright then big brother! Let's go and start that quest!" As the two stepped past the borders of the city, a large figure stepped out in front of them. He overshadowed Ninigi and Izayoi with relative ease, and his stocky make up made him appear intimidating. His muscles where quite obvious especially because he lacked a shirt. His blond hair was combed back like a set of braids. With a demonic smile on his face, he began to speak. "I've waited for you to leave that mansion openly. Now.. I can take you down. All that fortune that is in that house would be enough to last me a life time." The man charge at Ninigi. Holding his hand out, a seal appeared. Ninigi planted his left foot a step away from where he initially was allowing him to step to the side. The man unleashed which would extend out and reach for Ninigi. "You can't escape these chains boy!" With yet another step, Ninigi was gone. His once existing presence had vanished. Now standing behind him, yet a set distance away, Ninigi created a seal of his own. Turning around to face Ninigi, the man had no idea of what had just taken place. In the palms of both of Ninigi's hand lightning began to generate. "Lightning Bolt." He mumbled releasing two bolts of lightning which traveled towards his target and began to electrocute him. "You talk to much." Ninigi stated, walking off with Izayoi following behind him. Category:Ninigi's Storyline Category:Divinity Storyline